1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch pens, and particularly to a touch pen with haptic feedback for use with any touch-sensitive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are wide variety of touch pens, also known as styluses, for electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, computer screens, and advanced graphic designing panels having touch-sensitive surfaces. However, the touch pens currently on the market typically fail to provide a user with the accuracy and the haptic feedback that a ball point pen provides when writing on a traditional surface, such as a notepad.
Various attempts have been suggested to improve the accuracy and the haptic feedback of touch pens, such as providing the touch pens with a more pointy edge or adding a transparent plastic on the edge of the touch pen so that the user can see where the tip of the touch pen meets the touch sensitive surface. Despite the myriad of touch pens currently available, each having a different configuration and a different set of features, none seem to address the underlying problem of configuring a touch pen to provide the same feel and accuracy on a touch-sensitive surface that a ball point pen provides when writing on a traditional surface.
Thus, a touch pen with haptic feedback solving the aforementioned problems is desired.